Infinite World/Spin off videogame
Playable Characters Steins;Gate Block *Rintarou Okabe *Kurisu Makise *Mayuri Shiina *Itaru Hashida *Suzuha Amane *Moeka Kiryuu *Rumiho Akiha aka Faris Nyan~Nyan *Ruka Urushibara Gosick Block *Victorique de Blois *Kazuya Kujo *Grévil de Blois *Cordelia Gallo *Albert de Blois *Avril Bradley *Brian Roscoe *Cecille Lafitte *Jacqueline de Signore SAO Block *Kazuto Kirigaya aka Kirito *Asuna Yuuki *Ryoutarou Tsuboi aka Klein *Suguha Kirigaya *Keiko Ayano aka Silica *Rika Umezaki aka Lizbeth *Shino Asada aka Sinon *Kyouji Shinkawa aka Death Gun *Nobuyuki Sugou *Yui-MHCP001 aka Yui-chan Mirai Nikki Block *Yukiteru Amano *Yuno Gasai *Minene Uryuu *Aru Akise *Deus ex Machina *Keigo Kurusu *Tsubaki Kasugano *Marco Ikusaba & Ai Mikami (can't be chosed individually) *Kamado Ueshita *Hirasaka Yomotsu aka Twelfth *Hinata Hino *Mao Nonosaka *Ouji Kousaka *MuruMuru *John Bacchus *Reisuke Hojou *Rea Amano Madoka Magica Block *Madoka Kaname *Homura Akemi *Sayaka Miki *Mami Tomoe *Kyoko Sakura *Nagisa Momoe *Hitomi Shizuki *Kyousuke Kamijou *Gertrud *Walpurgis Night *Kyubey Shingeki no Kyojin Block *Eren Yeager *Mikasa Ackerman *Armin Arlert *Jean Kirstein *Historia Reiss *Ymir *Levi Ackerman *Petra Rall *Bertolt Hoover *Reiner Braun *Annie Leonhart *Erwin Smith *Hange Zöe *Sasha Blouse *Connie Springer *Albert de Blois aka Grisha Yeager *Zeke School Days Block *Makoto Itou *Kotonoha Katsura *Sekai Saionji *Setsuna Kiyoura *Kokoro Katsura Death Note Block *Light Yagami *L Lawliet *Misa Amane *Ryuk *Rem Detective Conan Block *Shinichi Kudo *Ran Mouri *Shiho Miyano *Shuichi Akai *Akemi Miyano *Naeko Miike *Yumi Miyamoto *Shukichi Haneda Hunter x Hunter Block First Half Series Division *Gon Freecs *Killua Zoldyck *Leorio Paradinight *Kurapika Bloquette *Hisoka Morou *Illumi Zoldyck *Gotoh *Menchi *Zushi *Wing *Machi *Shalnark *Feitan *Phinx *Uvogin *Pakunoda *Shizuku *Kalluto Zoldyck *Abengane *Biscuit Krueger Second Half Division *Alluka Zoldyck *Ging Freecs *Knuckle Takagi *Palm Siberia *Ponzu Abeja *Pokkle Abeja *Marikona Abeja *Gorda Abeja *Jueza Abejil *Cheadle Yorkshire *Pariston Hill *Neferpitou *Meruem Nanobana *Kenji Hagiwara aka Shaiapouf *Menthuthuyoupi *Bolonga Nanobana *Zazan *Morel Mackernasey *Knov *Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou Inazuma Eleven Block Present Division *Tenma Matsukaze *Takuto Shindou *Kyousuke Tsurugi *Ranmaru Kirino *Aoi Sorano *Hayato Matatagi *Sakura Nozaki *Munemasa Ibuki *Powai Pichori *Lalaya Obies *Katra Paige *Banda Koloogyu *Shimur Pheromona *Tis Kahma *Bitway Ozrock *Ishigashi Gorham *Hiroto Kiyama *Reina Yagami *Ryuuji Midorikawa *Shirou Fubuki *Mamoru Endou Future Division *Fei Rune *Kinako Nanobana *Asurei Rune *Alpha Zen *Beta Braga *Gamma Milan *Zanark Avalonic *Rei Rukh *Meia Totem & Gillis Saki (can't be chosed individually) *Tobu *Saryuu Evan *Egjdfjne Nanobana *Toudou Heikichi *Sakamaki Tougorou Fate Block Zero Division *Kiritsugu Emiya *Irisviel von Einzbern *Maiya Hisau *Lancer (Zero) *Kayneth El-Melloi *Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri *Kirei Kotomine *Natalia Kaminski *Gilgamesh *Waver Velvet *Rider (Zero) *Kariya Matou *Berserker (Zero) *Ryuunosuke Uryuu *Caster (Zero) *Assassin (Zero) *Tokiomi Tohsaka Stay night Division *Shirou Emiya *Rin Tohsaka *Saber *Archer *Sakura Matou *Shinji Matou *Rider (Stay night) *Soichiro Kuzuki *Caster (Stay night) *Assassin (Stay night) *Zoken Matou *True Assassin *Illyasviel von Einzbern *Sella *Leysritt *Berserker (Stay night) *Lancer (Stay night) *Taiga Fujimura Status The stats are very simple: HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, NP (Nen Points) and Lucky. There is also a level skill separated from the rank one, so a character can be at level 98 and the player is at rank 23. The rank and level make higher through matches (obsiously, the level only increase if the specifical character is chosed). The max stats are: At lv. 299, rank 1 (it change if the character is different, this is for the most equallic character, Mayuri Shiina): HP: 5332 ATTACK: 542 DEFENSE: 403 SPEED: 384 NP: 1000 (it increases only 5 points by level maximum, so in her case it increases 2,5 points) Lucky: 823 At lv. 299, rank 299: HP: 6332 ATTACK: 653 DEFENSE: 521 SPEED: 430 NP: 1100 Lucky: 933 Now the most powerful characters in every skill: HP: Machi (49313) ATTACK: Minene Uryuu (794) DEFENSE: Kurapika Bloquette (700) SPEED: Hayato Matatagi (639) NP: Kirito (1800) Lucky: Light Yagami (2300) SO THAT'S ALL Que estoy haciendo con mi vida :(((((((((((((((